


All I Want

by fredmalfoyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Summer Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredmalfoyx/pseuds/fredmalfoyx
Summary: What if when Sirius ran away from home, he went back for his younger brother Regulus?What if together the Black brothers spent the summer with James at the Potter Mansion?What if James started to question his feelings for a certain red haired girl with green eyes?Would their lives all go up in flames or would it all work out ok?This is the story of two boys who fell in love during a war.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**August 1976**

“Come with me Reg. You don’t have to stay in this house!” Sirius stared at his brother; his grey eyes searching for…for a sign.

But Reg’s eyes remained cold and distant.

As though his Sirius had left him when he first went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, and never returned. Which in a way, was the truth.

“One of us does.” Regulus replied, his voice quiet. “Go, go before they stop you.”

Sirius shook his head, and grabbed his brother’s hand. He wasn’t going to leave him here, with no one but his psychotic parents and grouchy house elf, in this miserable house. Favourite child or not. He’d drown in it. “No, no. I’m not leaving you.”

Reg said nothing, but pushed his brother towards the fireplace. Sirius stumbled back and onto the dark coals, releasing Reg. _They were going to be free._ Sirius managed a weary smile, but it felt more like a grimace. It was hard to smile in their situation. His muscles still ached from the torture of the cruciatus, less than two hours ago. His dark hair, usually silky and soft above his shoulders, was now matted with dried blood around the left side of his face; the skin above his eyebrow, stained crimson. His heart was still beating frantically, and his breath shallow. But none of it mattered. _They were getting out._

“C’mon, we – we’ll go to James’. He won’t care, he’ll be fine with it. Let’s g-–” Sirius stopped short, he frowned slightly. “Reg?”

Regulus hadn’t joined him in the fireplace. Instead, his younger brother remained standing on the carpet of the living room in Grimmauld Place. He had a handful of floo powder in his hand as he softly stepped towards the fireplace. It was then that Sirius realised how significantly Regulus had grown during the summer as they stood at the same height. To anyone else, they could’ve been twins. Both had the same slim and lean build, a combination of the Black genes and Quidditch; though Sirius had slightly more muscle form from his position as Beater. The same chiselled face, with high cheekbones and defined jaw. The same silvery blue eyes, passed down through generations. The same wavy ebony hair. The only difference being whilst Sirius wore his long, almost at his shoulders and messy, Regulus had his short and cropped. Like them in some aspects. The messy, chaotic one. And the neat, focused one. The Black Brothers.

Regulus stopped short of the fireplace and looked at his brother, a rare small smile gracing his lips. Sirius was confused, their parents were going to return from their meeting at any moment. They need to go. “I always knew you’d be the one to get out.” His voice was a whisper.

“What do you mean Reg, you’re coming with me.” Sirius asked, but now he grew unsure. “You’re coming with me, right Reggie?”

Regulus laughed, a ghost of a laugh. Something Sirius hadn’t heard in too long. He wished it was heard in different circumstances. “I always hated when you called me that.” The younger of the Blacks said, and extended his hand. Sirius frowned at his brother’s closed fist that hung over the fireplace. The loud crack of apparition signalled their parents return. Both Sirius and Regulus jolted, and turned their attention to the closed door of the room. They were out of time.

Regulus let his eyes drop to the floor as he took a heavy breath, before turning back around to face his older brother. His hand holding the floo powder began to tremble ever so slightly, and Sirius noticed with a frown. _Black’s don’t show their unease. Especially Reg._ His grey eyes widened as it dawned on him, before they snapped back up to the face of his brother. Regulus knew Sirius now knew too, and gave him a weak smile and a nod; desperately trying to conceal his sadness and shine in his eyes from the beginning of tears. Sirius’ expression grew fearful and panicked, he reached out to his brother, trying to grab him by the collar and pull him into the fireplace with him but Regulus stepped back. Hand still over the coals. Black powder in his palm.

“Reg, don’t you dare!” Sirius began to shout, and moved to step back into the living room after him, his brother was there; shoving him back into the fireplace. “Don’t you da—”

But Regulus was throwing the powder down into the coals.

“The Potter Manor.” He called out, loud and clearly.

Emerald green flames filled the fireplace.

And then Sirius was gone.

The look of desperation and betrayal on his face seared into Regulus’ mind.

***

James Potter was sat in the sitting room, sprawled along a sofa, his long limbs dangling off the edge, flicking through a Quidditch magazine when the fireplace erupted in the common green flames that indicate floo transport. But he didn’t have any time to properly react before a body came tumbling out of the fireplace and landing on the floor in a heap. His hazel eyes widened in shock as he leapt off of the dark sofa and rushed to the person’s side; James went pale as he saw the blood encrusted dark hair, and the wild panic in his silver eyes.

“Bloody hell, Sirius?”

His friend looked up at him, and James could now see how scared Sirius truly was. His eyes were wide and his breath quick. James knelt beside him, trying to stay calm. “Are you okay? Mate, what happened to you?” His voice was wavering.

“I n-need to go back.” Sirius said, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke. James’ brows furrowed in confusion, _go back?_ He went to reply, but Sirius was already scrambling to his feet and striding back across the room, towards the fireplace. James stood quickly and rushed ahead of him, blocking the fireplace.

“Hang on a second, go back? You look like hell, there’s no way I’m just going to let you stroll back to that shithole!” James said, his voice hard and determined as he barred Sirius’ path. He tried to shove him aside but James didn’t budge, and instead folded his arms. Sirius’ grey eyes grew thunderous, and he tried once more to move around his friend, but James moved and blocked him.

“James. Let me go.” Sirius said through gritted teeth. _He didn’t have time for this. He needed to get Reg._ “I can’t leave him there.”

James opened his mouth to protest again but he faltered, “Him? Who – your brother?”

Sirius had to ignore the strong temptation to roll his eyes cruelly, “Yes, Reg. We were going to leave, I thought we were both going to leave but at the last minute he shoved me through and stayed behind. Now, please mate, let me go.”

But James didn’t move. He shook his head and Sirius practically growled at him in anger and was gearing up to get him to move, forcibly. The image of Sirius’ younger brother drifted into James’ head, him sat in the library staring at textbooks before returning back to his writing, him reading in the courtyard whilst the other Slytherins teased and made fun of others. The focused look in his eye as he hovered above the ground on his broom before a Quidditch match. “Look Sirius, I barely know your brother, but from what you’ve told me and from what I’ve seen, he doesn’t look like the type to change his mind once it has been set. And there’s no chance I’m going to let you go back to that house to try and get to return with you, if all that’s going to happen is that you end up stuck back their as well!”

Sirius stopped. James was right. Regulus was one of the most stubborn bastards he knew. Well, him and Remus. In all his years, Sirius could never get Regulus to change his mind was it was set. Not when Regulus befriended Kreacher. Not when Sirius had tried to convince him to sit with him and his friends on the Hogwarts Express. He staggered back, before collapsing on James’ sofa in defeat. Hot tears burned in his eyes and pulled his hands up to cover his face as he choked back a sob. The sofa dipped beside him as James sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back.

“Now listen, I’m going to get my mum to take a look at you and that cut. And whilst she’s doing that, I’ll send a letter to your brother letting him know you’re safe and asking if he wants us to get him out. If he says yes, then fine, we’ll figure it out. But if he says no, then that’s that. He’s clever and smart, you’ve always said he was. He knows how to hold his tongue and stay out of trouble. And then once summer’s over, he’ll be back at Hogwarts. Okay?” James’ voice now gentle and soothing. Sirius nodded, numbly, his eyes not moving from the fireplace.

James sighed in relief and left the room in a hurry to get his mother, Dorea. He didn’t want to leave Sirius alone for too long, he knew that boy needed to be distracted. Desperately, it seemed. Luckily, he found his mum in the office across the hallway.

“Mum, I need your help.” James’ said, trying to convey the urgency of the situation through his tone.

“No love, I will not come and watch you play Quidditch and see if your technique is ok.” Dorea replied, his attention not moving from one of her patient files, taken from St Mungo’s.

James shook his head, even though she couldn’t see, “No really Mum, it’s Sirius!”

His mother chuckled, “As much as I love watching you play, work takes precedents over practice, I’ll be finished in just a mo.”

He almost shouted at her, “No it’s Sirius. As in Sirius Black! Please, he’s hurt!”

She spun around in her chair and stared at her son, observing the frantic expression on his face. Her lips pressed into a thin line, “Take me to him.”

James nodded, and lead her back into the living room hurriedly.

The empty living room.

The last green flame flickering out in the fireplace just as they stepped back into the room.

“Shit.”

 _Sirius, you son of a bitch, what have you done,_ James thought as he shakily sat down in an armchair across from the fireplace, and put his head in his hands as he waited…hoped for his best friend’s safe return. His mother said nothing, but quickly left the room, presumably to owl Charlus and then make her and her son a cup of hot tea as they waited for any sign of Sirius.

It had been just over an hour when the fireplaced roared once more, the sky now dark and shadowy, and James snapped out of his doze, Dorea raced out of the kitchen at the sound of his shout. But instead of just Sirius, like they had expected, two bodies fell to the fall by his feet. Sirius, wide awake, and now sitting up. And the unconscious body of his younger brother Regulus by him, his head on Sirius’ lap.

Sirius was speaking softly to his little brother, and gently brushed the hair from his forehead. His eyes not even taking a second to glance up at James who stood above them, his expression fixed into one of shock. Blood leaked from Regulus’ lip, staining the rest of his lip’s bright red, and his closed right eye showing the beginnings of a black eye; turning a dark purple green with bruising.

“Oh my dear boy!” Dorea rushed towards them, pulling out her wand. She knelt beside Sirius, who was now resting on his knees, shoulders shaking slightly. Very quickly, Dorea healed the cut on Sirius’ head, and then his other scraps before addressing him directly. “Sirius? Sirius, are you hurt anywhere else?”

Quickly Sirius shook his head, and both Dorea and James breathed out a sigh of relief. “Okay, that’s good, that’s good. Now can you tell me what happened to yours brother?” She was in healer mode, it was clear to James, her voice was steady and calm, her eyes observant.

Sirius nodded, “H-he was being questioned when I returned. H-his lip was already bleeding. My father punched him, and then later he and my mother cruciod both of us. I think he had – had already had it as well.”

Dorea drew in a sharp intake of breath when he mentioned that he was cruciod, “You’re just boys. Boys.” She whispered, and Sirius shrugged, looking down. James knew he was trying not to cry, and went over to him, helping his friend to his feet.

“Come on Sirius, let’s get you in cleaned up. You need to wash the blood off your head. Regulus is in good hands.” James said kindly.

“I want to be there when he wakes up.” Sirius murmured, his eyes not leaving the body of his brother.

Dorea looked up then and gave the older Black brother a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry Sirius, he won’t be awake for a little bit; he needs rest.”

Sirius nodded slowly, and then let James lead him from the room and up to the master bathroom. He remained quiet, stood on the pale marble tiles as James turned on the warm water and handed him a large towel. “Sirius? I’m going to go and check on Mum and your brother, and then I’ll be outside okay?”

James looked at his best friend through his glasses, and realised this was the most fragile he’d seen Sirius since they had become friends, before leaving the bathroom and carefully shutting the door behind him. From outside, he heard the muted sound of the shower door opening and then shutting; nodding to himself that Sirius would be fine, James opened the door to see his mum levitating Regulus across the hall and into the spare bedroom across from James’ room.

James pressed himself against the wall as they passed, before trailing after his mum and following her into the room. “Mum, he’s going to be okay right?”

Dorea Potter turned to face him from Regulus’ bedside and nodded, she looked tired; her eyes weary, “Yes love, he’s going to be fine. Now that’s he out of that house. He just needs rest.”

James felt a pressure leave his chest as he looked at the younger of the two Blacks, unlike before, Regulus now looked peaceful, as though he was sleeping. Which James’ guessed he kind of was. Absentmindedly, James had moved to the foot of the bed and together, he and his mum just watched the steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest.

The sound of the running water from the shower stopped soon afterwards, and Dorea stood up, brushing the creases out of her top, before speaking to James, “I’m going to go and check over Sirius again, probably give him some dreamless sleep potion, are you okay watching over Regulus whilst I do?”

James nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine.” In truth, James would much rather go and check on his best friend, see if he was okay, if he needed to talk. But he knew that could wait until the morning after Sirius had slept. He was in no state to hold a conversation now.

Dorea left the room, and James moved into the seat that she had pulled up next to the bed. He sat in it tenderly. It was silent, apart from the faint but regular sound of Regulus breath. No tossing or turning like Sirius does in his sleep. No quiet snoring like Peter. No, small whimpers or groans like Remus does when he thinks everyone else is asleep.

Just silent.

James looked around the room for something to occupy himself doing that wouldn’t disrupt the boy, but found nothing. The walls were bare. No books. Nothing. So instead, James just watched Regulus and thought. But not in a weird, perv, type of way. Just looked at him, at his similarities to his brother, at what life must have been like for him, how he was at school. James remembered when he first met Regulus, this little first year who stood at least a head below him, with ebony hair and piercing silver eyes like his brother, but instead of warm and happy, they were cold and harsh. He remembered how Sirius had tried to convince him to sit with the rest of his friends, but Regulus had shaken his head and had headed down the train corridor on his own. He remembered the nervousness on his face as the sorting hat was placed on his head, and how when it had called out ‘Slytherin’, Regulus instantly looked over where Sirius and James were sat, looking regretful and apologetic.

Sirius had trashed the dorm that night. And then barely spoke to his brother at school since.

The boy asleep beneath the duvet reminded him of that scared young boy that he met all those years ago, Regulus now looked fragile and pale. His skin flawless and his long black lashes fluttering against the apples of his cheeks like a china doll, as though he could break at any moment. So different from the headstrong, loyal to his family and family alone boy that he was at Hogwarts.

_“Potter?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share the story if you feel like it, I will try and post a regularly as possible! Also if you have preferences in where you want the story to go, lmk in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**August 1976**

Regulus’ slowly cracked open his eyes to see James Potter’s dishevelled form sprawled in the chair beside his bed, which he thought was weird considering he had never had an actual conversation with the Gryffindor. His vision was blurry still, but Reg could still make out the tell-tale mess that was Potters’ hair and the glasses which had fallen down his nose as James looked at him.

“Black? It’s okay, you’re safe now.” James said, looking as uncomfortable being alone with him as Regulus felt. “Sirius is asleep, but I can go and get my mum if anything hurts?”

Regulus made the feeble attempt to shake his head but found his neck stiff and achy, “S’alright.” He mumbled, before he felt another wave of drowsiness wash over him. He rolled over on to his side, tucking his legs up so he was laying in child’s pose. But he had now realised an error in actions. He was now directly facing James bloody Potter. Whom was staring at him through his glasses with his hazel eyes that reminded Regulus of a woodland that Uncle Alphard had taken him, Sirius and his cousins once when they were kids. _Hold on, a woodland? His eyes remind you of a woodland?_ Regulus squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to block out the little voice in his head. _Fucking hell, the Potter woman must have given you something or you’ve finally gone mad._

“Shut up.” He muttered to himself, as he let his eyes close, trying desperately to go back to sleep so he could stop his fuddled brain comparing Potter’s eyes to a woodland.

“I – I didn’t say anything.” James stammered looking confused, and Regulus internally cursed himself as he looked at the boy’s wide eyes.

“Not you Potter.” He sneered, before shutting his eyes once more, hoping Potter realised he was done speaking to him.

“Even after being tortured you’re still a prick, of course you are.” Regulus heard him say under his breath as the Gryffindor stood up to leave the room, filling the room with light as he opened the door with no regard with him who was trying to sleep, before shutting it behind him.

“Dickhead” _,_ Regulus whispered before he was pulled back into the darkness of his subconscious.

_The cold eyes of Orion Black stared down at him._

_“Where is he, Regulus?” His tone cruel and blunt. Regulus looked at his feet, and said nothing. Sirius was gone now, safe. That was enough for him. His brother was okay. “Answer me, boy!” His father demanded and Regulus lifted his eyes to meet his daringly._

_“He’s gone.” He said simply, and he heard his mother, Walburga Black, inhale sharply. Promptly followed by the sharp clacking of her heels on the wooden floors as she marched across the room to stand next to her husband, before her son._

_“Where. Is. He?” She practically snarled, her eyes so dark they were almost black._

_“I told you. He’s gone.” Regulus repeated, remaining still but not breaking eye contact with them once. If he did, they would for sure know he knows more about Sirius’ departure. “And he’s not coming back.”_

_He was expecting his parents to get angry. Shout. Maybe fire a stinging hex at him. Or a small cutting hex. The usual methods of Black discipline. However, Regulus was not expecting his father to punch him hard across the jaw; splitting his bottom lip. Black men never engaged in physical violence. That was drilled into him and his brother after Sirius and Lucius Malfoy had gotten into a fight when they were 10._

_Regulus fell back to the floor due to the force in the punch, and clutched his face. His palm grew wet as dark blood ran down his chin, he wanted to groan in pain; because it, well, it fucking hurt. But no, he wiped his chin and mouth with the back of his bloody hand before standing back up, spine straight, and staring back at his parents blankly._

_His mother stepped forward, her mouth twisted into a warped smile as she looked at her younger son, “In that case.” And wish a flourish of her wand, she pointed it at the family tree of the Noble and Ancient House of Black that decorated the walls, and fired a spell. Blasting Sirius off the wall forever. Leaving a black scorch mark where Sirius Orion Black was written in calligraphy, just like Uncle Alphard and his cousin Andromeda. The new black sheep of the family._

_Walburga turned back to face him, a wicked grin on her face, “You are now the heir of house Black, Regulus. And because of this, you have certain responsibilities.”_

_Her dark eyes glinted and Regulus instantly knew to what she was referring to. The Dark Lord. They were going to make him take The Mark. The Dark Mark. In all honestly, Regulus had never been completely sure where he stood when it came to the war. He wasn’t like his brother, liberal and brave to bone with his blood-traitor, half-breed and muggle-borns friends. But he wasn’t like his parents either, pureblood fanatics who saw themselves as above everyone and everything else._

_Growing up, he never understood how muggle-borns were evil, magic-stealing scum that his parents made them out to be. Or why house-elves were treated so badly, like they were disposable. But as he had gotten older, he just agreed with housemates’ views but never actively went out of his way to bully someone. Hogwarts was the place where he could fully escape the bullies at home, and he didn’t want to turn into one._

_“Once you become sixteen, we shall bring you to meet the Dark Lord, and there you shall take the mark and join the cause.” His father, Orion, stated firmly. He stared down at his son for what felt like several minutes before Regulus opened his mouth to refuse, but his father was speaking again, “If you refuse Regulus, we will find our traitor of a son and kill him ourselves and make you watch so that you learn that your actions have outcomes.”_

_Regulus nodded, his eyes on the floor. That was that. He was going to get the Mark this upcoming school year. To protect Sirius. He didn’t dare look up, knowing that his parents were grinning wildly at their triumph. Whilst his mother wittered on about how he was to do them proud unlike his 'traitor brother', no one heard the silent movement from behind them._

_“Charming Mother, as always.” A familiar voice drawled from across the room. Regulus’ eyes snapped up and he spun around to Sirius leaning against a bookcase. “I’ve come for my brother.”_

_Sirius’ eyes flickered towards Regulus, and his smile faded when he saw his brother’s split lip. He stalked across the room towards them, his anger clear, but stopped when Walburga raised her wand at him. “He is no longer your brother. Now, I will only say this once. Get out and we will let you live, if not – “_

_“Not without Regulus.” Sirius interrupted her, his silver eyes fiery and fierce._

_“So be it then.”_

_Sirius dropped to floor like a stone._

Later that night, James was woken up by screaming. Painful and broken screams. Instantly, he lurched out the comfort of his bed, fumbling around for his glasses and wand before rushing into the hallway to determine the source.

They were coming from Regulus’ room.

Without another thought, he creaked the door open and crept inside. He could see Regulus trashing about in his bed, his forehead glistening with the sheen of sweat. James quickly cast a silencio charm, ensuring his parents nor Sirius would be woken from their slumber.

Regulus cried out again and James clambered onto his bed. He crawled over to his side, and grabbed the younger boy’s shoulders gently.

“Regulus. Regulus, wake up. It’s just a dream. Wake up.” The bespectacled boy said softly, shaking the Slytherin boy the shoulders.

Silver eyes snapped open, and Regulus gasped for air as though he was underwater. He looked around frantically, before his hazy eyes focused on James.

“Calm down, shh shh, deep breaths.” James rubbed circles on his back as comfortingly as he could, as he remembered he often did with Sirius in the dorm, with Remus sat at the foot of the bed, his honey brown eyes filled with concern.

Regulus’ did as James told, breathing shakily in and then out. His fringe of his brown hair stuck against his forehead, damp and sticky. The rest stuck out in random directions from his restless dreams, looking almost as messy as James’ on a normal day. Not that James would ever tell Regulus that.

“Get out.” The boy then said quietly.

That came as shock to James. Black just had a nightmare and now he wanted to be alone? It didn’t make sense to him.

“What?”

“Get out, _please._ ” Regulus said again, his voice straining as he said ‘please’, as though he was begging.

James looked at him for several long seconds, almost analysing him, and then left without a word.

Regulus didn’t see James again for four days.

But then again, he did spend two of those days stuck in bed whilst he was ‘recovering’ according to Mrs Potter, and the other two barely leaving the room anyway. He spent a lot of time with Sirius, sometimes just sitting in silence, sometimes talking, sometimes one would just sleep and the other would be there and watch over them. Usually, it was Sirius watching over Regulus.

Like he always had done.

***

It had almost been a week since Sirius and Regulus’ unscheduled arrival, when Regulus finally emerged from his room and went downstairs in the morning for breakfast. Sirius had pleaded with him the night before to not spend the rest of the summer hiding out in his given room, but instead to spend some time with him before they go back to school in two and a half weeks.

Regulus really didn’t want to. His idea of fun was certainly not tagging along after his brother and his best mate, as they caused havoc and messed about like children. No, he wanted to sit outside in the sun and read a book. And maybe play some Quidditch as he had seen the Potter Quidditch hoops in the large garden outside when he spent time looking out of the window. But finally, Reg gave in and agreed, and Sirius grinned. He smiled so happily, it momentarily made Regulus forget what awaited him in next summer, following his birthday.

And thus, Regulus found himself stood in the doorway of the Potter’s kitchen, still in the baggy grey pyjama bottoms that had been lent to him, and one of Sirius’ old and faded band t-shirts that was kept in the room Sirius had always stayed in during his visits. He hovered just inside of the room, but quiet enough so no one had noticed him yet, and they all continued to go about their morning.

The young Slytherin watched with envy as Mrs Potter bustled around in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon, toast, beans, making the most heavenly smells fill the kitchen. Her husband, who Regulus met the morning after his arrival to the Potter manor, was perched on a seat by a table, coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet floating in the air in front of him. It seemed neither Sirius nor James was up yet, as there was no sign of them.

His stomach growled with hunger. Loudly.

Mrs Potter looked up from the kitchen counter and smiled gently, “Ah Regulus, have a seat and help yourself.”

“Thank you, Mrs Potter, once again for your kindness towards me and my brother.”

She shook her head, still smiling, “It’s nothing my lovely, and please call me Dorea, or Dora.”

He nodded and hesitantly walked across the room, taking on seat on one of the stools by the kitchen island, a house elf appeared dressed a neat lilac dress and matching socks, and offered him water and then gave him a clean plate. Regulus thanked the small elf before she vanished with a _pop_ , and began filling his plate with the mouth-watering foods that were laid out before him. He began looked forward to meals, whether it was Mrs Potter's cooking or the house elves.

The loud voice of James Potter filled the house, quickly followed by the loud reply of Sirius, as the two presumably shouted at one another through the door into Sirius’ room.

“SIRIUS, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!”

“SHOVE OFF, POTTER!”

“I’LL DRAG YOU IF I MUST.”

“IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON ME, I’LL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!”

“WELL GET OUT OF –”

“ALRIGHT! I’M COMING, MERLIN’S BEARD.”

Seconds later, the two older Gryffindors stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. James’ hair even more of a bird’s nest than usual and Sirius looking like he might murder someone (most likely James), as Sirius always does before, he gets food into him.

But, when his eyes locked onto his younger brother already sat in the kitchen eating, his face lit up and he bounded over to Regulus, ruffling his hair as he collapsed onto the stool next to him.

“Morning Reggie, nice to finally see you out and about.” He said cheerily, and Regulus now regretted his decision, as he looked between the grinning face of his brother and the smirk of his friend.

“Good morning brother, and don't call me that.” He said with a sigh as he tried to smooth out his hair. Potter’s smirk grew and Regulus shot a glare at him, “What?”

“Thought you were dead.” The taller boy replied nonchalantly as his hazel eyes looked him up and down, and Regulus had to credit him for his sharp replies.

“Well, I hate to disappoint, but I am very much alive.” He drawled and Potter raised a brow in amusement before heading over to his mother and kissing her on the cheek as he piled food on to his plate. _Of course, he’s the perfect son as well._

“Sooooo” Sirius said, drawing the word out as he looked between his brother and his mate, “What are we doing today?”

Both James and Regulus looked at him sharply.

“We – as in?” James asked.

“ _We_ are not doing anything, _you two_ can do whatever you like.” Regulus said at the same time.

The two older boys then looked at him. Sirius pouted in disappointment, his grey eyes unable to hide his feelings, “Oh go on Reggie, please. It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t want to; I just want to read or something.”

“But that’s boring, c’mon.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please? With a cherry on top?”

Regulus groaned internally; he couldn’t exactly say no. Especially since he got him out of the hell, he calls home. “It depends what you’re doing.”

The Black brothers both turned to faced James who looked slightly flushed to have been given the final choice after watching the two brothers bicker, “Er, we could hang outside? I don’t have enough brooms to play Quidditch, but we could owl Madam Hooch and get her to send us both of yours before summer ends.”

Regulus liked that idea.

Because whilst Sirius and James ‘hang’ outside.

He can do what he had planned to do anyway.

Read.

***

“Is he in a mood or something?” James asked Sirius as they lay on the lush green grass outside in the garden.

“Who?” Sirius asked absentmindedly, as he picked blades of grass.

James rolled his eyes, “Who do you think?”

“Oh Reg?” Sirius rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his arm, as he looked over to where his younger brother was sat in the shadow of a large oak tree, leaning against the trunk, a book in his lap. “No, he’s always been like that. Especially with people he doesn’t know. But, you know, give him time and he’ll feel more comfortable spending time with us.”

James hummed as he looked over at Regulus, before turning back to Sirius, “You spoken to Moony this summer at all?”

Sirius let his head drop from leaning on his hand as he leant back into the grass, using his arm to now cover his face, “No, he hasn’t replied to a single one of my letters. I mean, I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t want to speak to me after what I did.”

James wished he hadn’t brought Remus up now, seeing how miserable Sirius looked as he thought of their friend. It was hard for James to forgive his friend after the dangerous stunt he pulled, so he couldn’t even imagine what Moony was going through back home. Because of Sirius he had almost killed someone. Even if it was Snape, he didn’t deserve to die. And Remus didn’t deserve to become a murderer. Ever since that ‘prank’, he hadn’t spoken a word to Sirius until one evening in their dorm, Remus had snapped and yelled at the dark-haired boy until his voice became hoarse.

Sirius hadn’t even flinched.

And Remus hadn’t spoken to him since. No matter how many times Sirius had apologised.

Fortunately, Remus and James were in frequent contact, and were sending letters to one another often. In his last letter, James mentioned what had happened with Sirius and Regulus, and offered Remus to spend the rest of his summer with him at Potter manor if he wanted to, like he did in every letter; and to his surprise Remus had actually agreed, seeing as the full moon had come and gone.

James took that as Remus being ready to be around Sirius, not necessarily forgiveness. But it was a step forward. Plus, it would no doubt cheer Sirius up hugely. And James would bet, that Remus would be happier as well once his friendship with Sirius was patched up.

Maybe the whole situation with Remus was why Sirius felt so determined to save Regulus, even though they had seemingly grown more distant. He wasn’t going to hurt another person he loved.

“Don’t worry Pads, he’ll come round. I know he will, just give him time.” James said, patting his friend on the back.

Time.

James looked back over to where Regulus was sat, his silver eyes darting across the pages.

Time heals all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil hint of wolfstar, and don't worry there will be other background relationships coming into play later on hopefully! I'm planning on continuing this book through the last two years of school (or three in Regulus' case), however I don't think I'm going to go into loads of detail into the school years, maybe only several chapters, as I don't want this to be really long winded. 
> 
> Hopefully not longer than 30/40 chapters ish?


	3. Chapter 3

**August 1976**

Two days later Sirius Black received good news. Well sort of.

The boys had a week and a half left of the summer holidays, when Dorea Potter had called them all down into the living room. Regulus had waited until he had heard the heavy footsteps of James and Sirius racing through the hall pass before he too left the comforting walls of his room and trudged down the staircase to see what the fuss was about.

James was laying across the sofa, head resting on one of the armrests; whereas Sirius sat with his back to the bottom of the sofa, knees tucked up. Regulus walked across the room, and just stood behind the sofa, ignoring the fact that James had moved his legs so he could sit down. He didn’t want to get too comfortable, especially since he knew that once they went back to school, he’d have to distance himself once more.

“What’s this about, ma?” Sirius asked, chewing his lips nervously.

It didn’t really bother Regulus that much, that Sirius called James’ mum ‘ma’. After all the two boys were practically brothers, and were undoubtedly closer than Sirius and Regulus would ever be. No matter how much Regulus wanted to be. Plus, their actual mother was never a mum to them. Yes, she birthed them and was present as they grew up. But in actuality, Regulus thinks Kreacher had more of a hand in raising him, than his own parents did.

“Oh, take that look of your face Sirius dear, it’s nothing bad.” Mrs Potter said fondly, and Sirius visibly relaxed, the tension in his form loosening.

James sat up; his eyes curious behind his glasses. “Then what is it mum?”

Her dark eyes glinted mischievously, and she smirked, “I suggest you go and take a look outside.”

Interest perked, both Sirius and James wasted no time running out of the room, and skidding across the hallways of the manor on their way to the garden. Their laughing shouts becoming fainter, the farther they went. Regulus remained still, eyes on Dorea who was staring at where her son and ‘adopted’ son in some respects, had vanished. But when she caught sight of him still standing behind the sofa, so smiled encouragingly.

“I promise you, it’s a good surprise.”

“I’ve never had any good surprises before.” Regulus told her, and she looked at him with a pitiful expression on her face. She walked around the sofa until she was stood beside him, leaning on the backrest. “I know you haven’t had it easy Regulus.”

Regulus didn’t look at her. He didn’t want her pity. Not when he knew what was to become of him. The more attached he grows, the harder it will be when the time comes. But Mrs Potter carried on.

“Not just as a Black, but also as a Slytherin.”

That caught his attention. He lifted his silver eyes to look at her, and saw that she still had on the smirk as though she knew something you didn’t, like she was always five steps ahead of you. It was a smirk that Regulus had perfected. _But the Potter’s are known for being Gryffindors._

“You? You were a Slytherin?” He asked in disbelief. She grinned at him and nodded. Regulus’ eyes widened.

“I was, therefore I think I can say that I understand some of what you’re going through. I understand the divide you feel between you and your brother due to your Hogwarts houses, that was similar to my brother and I. But trust me when I say this, it gets better. Stay true to your heart, because in the end its those you love and your family who really matter.” She said gently, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

But the truth was, her advice was entirely helpful. Obviously, in relation to the houses, it was. But family being the ones who really matter? Not so much. Especially, when the ones who really matter apparently, want him to take the Mark and join the Dark Lord’s cause. There were few in his family that he actually liked. Sirius being one, but even he too at times could be reckless and hot-headed. When he was younger, before he went to Hogwarts, he and his cousin Narcissa had been close. Sirius was always with their other cousin, Andromeda, and Bella was off doing whatever she was doing.

And then one day, whilst he was reading in his room, he heard a soft knock on his door and saw Cissa, no older than thirteen, stood in the doorway. Her hair, not the pale icy blonde that it was now, but instead was dark brown and straight, unlike her sister’s curls. It seemed they both were lonely.

But then it all changed at Hogwarts. Narcissa had begun dating the Malfoy kid and then her focus was solely on her relationship, which only stopped when her older sister was disowned for marrying the muggle-born lad, _Tyler? Theo? No, Ted, Ted Tonks._

Regulus, of course, couldn’t tell Mrs Potter the truth about his family so instead remained silent and just nodded, before hastily leaving the room and heading outside to see what the ‘surprise’ was. But what he didn’t realise, was that instead of referring to family by blood, Dorea Potter, was referencing the family that you choose. The people who will stand by you and always look out for you. But even if Regulus had picked up on her true meaning, he could still only one person family. His brother. Because, he didn’t trust anyone else.

***

James and Sirius came to halt when they reached the grounds of the Potter Manor, looking around breathlessly for the ‘surprise’. It took several minutes of searching; Sirius, for some reason, even going as far as to climb up several trees to look for it, which James thought was ridiculous. However, the surprise was not up a tree, nor on the actual grounds of the garden.

In fact, the two Gryffindor boys only spotted the surprise when they heard the door shut with a slam, almost immediately followed by a happy “Finally”, and then a little laugh. James and Sirius spun around from their positions to see Regulus stood by the side of the house, holding a sleek black broom, one of the latest models, with a small smile on his face.

“Fuck yes! Our brooms!” Sirius shouted and ran across the lawn to retrieve his broom from its resting position. A large grin on his face, face lit up, as he clutched his broom next to his little brother; gently running a hand down the handle.

James couldn’t not smile at the sight of the two Black brothers, as well as the fact that they all could now take part in his favourite thing. Quidditch. Fortunately, they all played different positions so it wouldn’t cause any problems. James was a chaser, and a bloody good one at that. Sirius was a beater. Regulus was a seeker for the Slytherins, and almost always caught the snitch during matches. But James’ cheerful mood was stepped on as Regulus had looked up from his broom and caught eyes with James who was still watching him and his brother was a grin on his face. Regulus’ barely-there smile vanished, and his expression became guarded once more. He dropped his eyes, breaking their eye contact.

James furrowed his brows, _what made him suddenly look so sullen?_ Shaking the thought out of his head, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his black trousers and strolled towards the two boys. Sirius almost instantly grappled James into a tight hug and telling him to thank his mum profusely and that she is now his favourite person on the planet; to which James rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing that Sirius’ favourite person can change several times within a week.

Upon the release of their short embrace, James coughed slightly, suddenly feeling a sense of awkwardness when about to address the younger Black, “So, you two up for some Quidditch?”

Sirius agreed immediately, with a tone that said ‘ _what kind of stupid question is that?’,_ but Regulus seemed more hesitant as both boys turned to him expectantly.

“Oh, go on Reg, it’ll be fun. Can’t spend the rest of summer holed up in that room.” Sirius said, throwing an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly manner. Regulus pushed it off instantly, but said nothing except a small nod; this was enough for Sirius who whooped and ran inside, shouting back to them something about the last one ready writing a love note to Filch. That left James and Regulus alone. James looked at Reg, who was looking at the doorway in a determined manner, before the silver eyed boy glanced up at the Gryffindor and smirked. James barely had any time to react, when suddenly Regulus too was sprinting into house, James on his tail.

It was a shock to James at how quick and nimble Regulus really was. Now James considered himself to be a fairly fast runner, thanks to his runs around the Hogwarts grounds and also the often factor of pranks that included a quick getaway, a.k.a running for your life away from Filch and his stupid cat. But Regulus, shot ahead of James, light on his feet and speeding up the stairs, reaching the top as James was halfway.

Upon reaching their rooms, James hurriedly yanked on his Quidditch training gear that he had gotten for Christmas the previous year, grabbing his broom from the corner of his room, before flinging upon his door and racing back through the house. When he reached the gardens and found no-one there, James allowed himself a triumphant grin. Until, he heard…

“Yoo-hoo, up here!”

James felt all sense of achievement leave him as he raised his head to see Sirius and Regulus already in the air on their brooms, identical smirks on their faces. Sirius gave a cheeky little wave down to him, and a wink, to which James scowled and petulantly stuck out his tongue at the two boys like a child.

Sirius gave a loud, boisterous laugh, throwing his head back as he did. But it was the quitter snort of laughter that made James’ attention snap back up to the skies. He found Regulus looking down at him, with an incredibly amused smile on his face, his eyes shining. It was weird, to see him smiling so openly. James had only seen it a few times, usually after he had caught the snitch and won Slytherin the Quidditch match. It wasn’t weird, James decided, it was nice. _He should smile more_.

“How did you get here before me? I didn’t even hear you in the hall?” James asked accusingly.

Regulus smirked, “I didn’t use the hallway, I used a different route.”

“What?”

Sirius laughed again, “I was already out here, when Reg here appeared at his window, and opened it. Asking me to get his broom – which obviously I did – and then this fucker quite literally jumped out of his window with his broom.”

Regulus’ cheeks were slightly tinted pink as he looked down at the ground. James’ mouth had formed a small ‘O’ as he stared at the younger Black.

“I – I would never had thought of that.” He had said finally, once he’d gotten over what Sirius had just told him.

“That’s why I’m a Slytherin, and you’re not.” Regulus had replied, to the shock of James. It wasn’t a bad thing, Regulus speaking to him, actually it was a very good thing. Because that meant he was beginning to trust James more, which made him happy.

“And with that James, my friend, you are now required to write a love note to our dear caretaker Filch.” Sirius added, and James groaned in disgust.

They spent the rest of the afternoon flying around the Potter’s Quidditch pitch, James zooming around on his broom as though he was born with it, clutching the Quaffle in his arms, as Sirius aimed bludgers at him; Regulus seeking the snitch. The Slytherin boy enjoyed it, he found that flying provided him with some sort of release from reality, as it always had in the past. The sensation of the wind whipping through your hair, and the exhilarating sense of control you have as you shoot down towards the ground before swiftly pulling back up. It was why he loved playing as Seeker. The role was unpredictable, more so than the other positions. As with being a chaser, yes you had to be a skilled flyer, very fast and quick-thinking, but you have one aim, which is to get to the hoops on the opposite side of the pitch and score. As a beater, your role is to be strong and focused, often staying close to members of your team to defend them. But with Seeker, you had no path. Only the Snitch. You could go from flying vertically upwards in the air, to nosediving towards the ground. It was never the same. And Regulus loved it.

The day had begun to grow late as the boys continued flying. As the sun started to set, a golden hue was cast over the pitch, and the sky turned candyfloss pink, merging into a pale baby blue. Regulus had caught the snitch a little while ago so now just flew around by his free will, trying out new tricks that he had wanted to practice or watching his brother and his friend fly.

Regulus had always known that Potter was good at Quidditch. Better than good. He’d played against him plenty of times to know that, and he would be stupid to deny it. He almost definitely had the talent to play professionally if he wanted to. But watching him shoot across the pitch, his lean figure pressed tightly against the broom to make him more streamline, Quaffle tucked in his arm, as he dodged the bludgers that Reg’s brother sent him was something to behold. The focused look on his face as he barrel-rolled to avoid being knocked off his broom. It was enticing to watch him play.

And when he scored, a large smiled lit up the Gryffindor's face as though he hadn’t scored hundreds of times before that. His usual messy hair, but damp with sweat; and his tawny skin tone now a copper shade in the golden sunlight.

His hazel eyes found Regulus a few feet away, who had now released the snitch and was diving after it with skill that James hadn’t seen in anyone who wasn’t a professional player. Whilst Sirius flew reckless, throwing himself at the bludgers and batting them away with strong force, his younger brother flew with such aptitude and dexterity. Eyes never leaving the small golden ball once, like a hawk after its prey. A hand outstretched, long fingers wrapping around the snitch, quickly pulling back up. It was enticing to watch him play.

By the time that the sun had set and the rainbow of colours that had filled the sky and turned into an inky blue, they decided to call it a day.

Regulus felt like he could breathe again. Like there was a weight on his chest, crushing him, but it was gone now. And his lungs filled with the sweet fresh summer air. Maybe he didn’t have to join the death eaters. Maybe he could stay with Sirius, stay here where it was safe. His parents can’t get to him at Hogwarts. And he only has three years left of school. Three years. If he could just make it for three years.

Anyway, he has nearly a whole year before he’s sixteen.

Regulus tried to rid his head of the thoughts that had been occupying it lately. Instead, he followed James and Sirius inside after placing their brooms away, and went to have a shower before getting dressed for dinner. He had just stepped into the bathroom and had pulled off his shirt when he heard a loud shout.

Immediately, Regulus ran out of his room. _Was it his parents? Had they come for him?_ He ran into James’ room, where the sound had come from, to find both Sirius and James; both completely fine and staring across the room with wide eyes and open surprised mouths. Curiosity sparked in the Slytherin and he padded across the room and to the side of James to see what commotion was about. James glanced at him, feeling the presence of someone at his side, but quickly looked away when seeing that the younger Black was shirtless with the faint sheen of sweat still on him. James turned back his attention, and felt the presence of Regulus leave – probably to go and have his shower, James couldn’t imagine him being that interested over the new presence they had found in his room.

Because stood leaning against one of the bedposts of James’ bed was Remus Lupin. Except, it seemed that Remus had become extremely good-looking over the summer; it was clear to anyone with eyes. James noted how much the boy had grown, as he now stood maybe an inch or two taller than James; who already stood pretty tall at 6ft1. Their friend had also had cut his once shaggy honey brown hair shorter, which James decided was a good look for him. Remus had also filled out slightly. _Slightly._ He was still slim and lanky, but no longer skinny and sickly looking, with the glow of a tan from spending long amounts of time in the sun.

“Hey James, Sirius.” He said, his voice gentle but James could also hear the nervousness within it as well. After all, that was the first time he had really acknowledged Sirius since the incident.

Remus wasn’t looking at Sirius. But Sirius was staring at him, his silver eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth had dropped open slightly. James wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t really the right moment to do so. Now the silence was painful. But the tension between Remus and Sirius was almost unbearable. And James was thankful for Regulus then, as he realised that having someone other than Sirius had taken his mind off of how serious the rift in their friendship was.

James pulled Remus into a tight hug, not realising how much he had missed his level-headed, sarky friend this summer until that moment upon seeing him. As they pulled apart, James was relieved to see that Remus was now smiling, instead of the hesitant expression he had on when the boys first came into the room.

“Lupin, you fucker, why didn’t you owl me to tell me you were coming?” James chuckled and Remus grinned cheekily.

“Your mum got to me first, said it would be a good surprise. Apparated me here, whilst you lot were outside.” He replied and James reminded himself to thank his mum later.

“It’s bloody good to see you mate, we’ve got so much to catch you up on.” James continued, but faltered when he realised that Remus had looked at Sirius when he said “we’ve”.

Sirius had dropped gaze to his feet initially when Remus first turned to face him, but he gained the courage to look back up at him. He couldn’t however, stop himself from picking at a loose strand of his sweatshirt nervously as he stood there. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Obviously, Remus being here was a reminder of what happened nearing the end of their fifth year and how badly he had screwed up. He was miserable for those remaining weeks at school, especially when Remus had stopped talking to him, which Sirius couldn’t really blame him for. At Grimmauld Place, he’d hidden his feelings for the sake of Regulus, trying to appear strong for both of them. And then being at James’, knowing that he was free from his parents and gotten his brother out as well, had provided a decent enough distraction. But now, it was back or rather he was back, looking at him in the face.

The guilt, the pain, the self-loathing all crept back in. James had left now, leaving just the two of them alone. Probably hoping that they would sort themselves out so that the Marauders could be whole again – once Pete returns from France.

Remus looked Sirius in the eyes, and he felt as though those toffee-coloured eyes, with the specks of green and gold that he had always found endearing in the past, was staring into his soul. Reading him like a book, page by page. Sirius felt like he should say something, anything, apologise again. A thousand times again. Beg, plead for forgiveness. But Remus spoke first, his voice soft and tender.

“I think we need to have chat Pads, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update finally! Slowly the relationships are going to start building now, with the arrival of Remus. I reckon Jegulus will be longer than Wolfstar, coz I think that Sirius getting with Remus will be quite significant for Regulus and his emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 1976**

_So, Lupin’s back._

Regulus thought to himself as he got out of the shower, steam billowing out into the bathroom and steaming up the large mirror that hung above the sink. He grabbed one of the large, fluffy towels from the rack and wrapped it around his waist carefully before leaning over and using his forearm to wipe away the perspiration that had fogged up the mirror.

His perfect creamy skin was now rosy with the afterglow of his shower and his dark brown hair was now black and even wavier, still wet and dripping water down his neck and chest. He reached for his wand so he could perform a drying charm over himself but groaned when he realised that he had left it on the bed in his room when he had run into James’ room earlier, and forgot to collect it before his shower.

“For fucks sake.” He muttered to himself, before unlocking the bathroom door and quickly walking across the hallway, trying not to drip too much water.

He flung open the door into the room he was staying in, and almost dropped his towel in shock. James was sat upright on the bed gaping at him with horrified wide eyes.

Regulus gripped his towel tightly around him, now feeling incredibly self-conscious to be half naked, dripping wet and standing in silence. “Potter, what the fuck are you doing in here!” He snapped.

James shifted on the bed slightly, “Sirius and Remus need to talk one-on-one, some shit went down before summer, so I left them to it. I was going to go into Sirius room but he’s locked the door and charmed the lock so if anyone tries to unlock it they’ll get an electric shock. So the only room left is this one!”

“What about your parents’ room?” Regulus suggested in a what he hoped was a bored tone, as he strode across the room to get his wand.

“Only the Master or Mistress of the Manor can get it.”

“Bathroom?”

“You were in it.”

“Downstairs?”

“Didn’t want to be too far away in case I need to intervene.”

“Did you consider the fact that you could’ve just sat in the hallway?” Regulus arched a brow as he turned back around to face James, after casting a drying charm over himself. James opened his mouth to offer a retort, but no words came out. His mouth shut, making him look slightly like a fish.

Regulus gave him a smug smirk. _Black 1 – Potter 0,_ He thought to himself triumphantly. He went over to the wardrobe that now contained the new clothes that Mrs Potter had very kindly bought him the next day after his and Sirius’ untimely arrival. Regulus waited for James to get the hint, and leave the room so he could get dressed; but James was completely oblivious, of course, and instead was looking down at his hands and picking at a hangnail.

“Look, if you’re not going to leave so I can get dressed, the very least you could do is turn around.” Regulus directed towards him and James’ attention snapped to him.

“Shit sorry, I can leave, yeah no worries. I’ll just – go.” James said, and rose from his position on the bed, moving towards the door as he ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair.

Regulus sighed looking at the boy, clearly, he didn’t like being alone and without company. “You looked like a kicked puppy. It’ll only take a minute, and then you can come back in and tell me about how Sirius fucked up.”

James gave a half-hearted laugh at that and nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Regulus quickly pulled on his underwear, followed by a pair of plain black trousers and a simple white shirt. He flung open the door to find James leaning against the door of his own room, trying to listen in on Sirius and Remus’ conversation.

“What are you doing?” Regulus asked bewilderedly and James glanced over to him, and the shushed him as though he were a child. “Don’t you shush me!”

James rolled his eyes and gestured for Regulus to join him, and because Regulus was now extremely curious into whatever his older brother had done now, he did. Both James and Regulus stood with their ears against the hard wooden door, straining their hearing in the attempt to hear anything. But it was silent.

“Why aren’t they speaking?” James whispered. Regulus resisted the urge to slap his palm to his face.

“They’ve cast a silencing charm idiot, honestly how you have gotten through school and are one of the top of your classes is beyond me.” Regulus replied, also whispering.

James’ eyebrows rose in surprise, “How do you know I’m one of the top?”

It was Regulus’ turn to roll his eyes, “My brother is your best friend, and he too is one of the top of his classes. Used to go on about how he and you were in a competition to beat one another in every class because you both knew you couldn’t beat Lupin or that Evans girl.”

“Hey! ‘That Evans girl’ has a name.” James replied instantly, as though it was an automated response.

“Funny, haven’t heard you mention her name once and aren’t you supposed to be infatuated with her or something?” Regulus scoffed.

“I am not _infatuated_ with her! And I’ve had a lot on my mind this summer, ok?” James said indignantly.

That perked Regulus’ interest, “Any chance it has something to do with the thing that happened between Lupin and my brother? “

James hesitated and that was all the confirmation Regulus needed. And James could see in the younger Black’s eyes that he wasn’t going to let it go until he knew what it was. Sirius was the exact same.

“That’s a yes.” The silver eyed boy stated, staring directly at James’ as though he was trying to force the truth out of him through uncomfortable eye-contact.

James remained silent.

Regulus smirked and shoved James back in the direction of the spare room he was occupying; once they were both inside and the door was shut, the younger of the Black brothers spun on his heel to face James, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that situation.

The two boys looked at one another, waiting for the other one to start. “Go on then.” Regulus prompted and James groaned, whilst running a hand through his dark scruffy hair.

“I can’t tell you, I – I just can’t.” James said began, picking at a small cut on his palm that had started the heal. “Just drop it.” He finished helplessly with a “ _please.”_

Regulus walked slowly across the room and collapsed into the chair that remained by the bed, looking over at the back of the tall, spectacled boy. “Does it have anything to do with the fact that Lupin is a werewolf?” He said bluntly and in a deliberately bored tone, just because he knew that James would have a heart attack.

Which he seemingly did.

James jolted and turned around so quickly that he almost fell off the bed, from which he had now sat on. His eyes were wide and in shock from behind the lenses of his glasses and his mouth had dropped open in a silent gasp. “Wha—how?” He gave a short cough and squared his shoulders, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” James said stoically, and Regulus mentally respected him for his efforts (though they were rubbish) to protect his friend.

The Slytherin scoffed and couldn’t help but roll his eyes, James glared at him. “Give me some credit Potter, I do have eyes.”

James spluttered for an excuse but Regulus continued on, “You should really try harder to be more subtle, I mean, you nicknamed him _Moony_ for Salazar’s sake. And don’t get me started on how Sirius suddenly wanted to learn all about the moon cycle during the summer before his second year.”

Now when Black stated it like that, he had a point, James thought to himself; and then mentally cursed himself and his friends for being ‘stupidly obvious’. His expression formed a stony scowl as he looked back up at the younger raven-haired boy, “Does anyone else know?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Because of his recklessness, his best friend could now be in danger of being exposed. And no one could stop him from protecting him and doing what’s right. No one.

“Snape has suspicions about you lot, but nearing the end of summer he –” Regulus stopped short, and James could practically hear the cogs of his mind working as he put two and two together. “He – he saw him, didn’t he? Lupin? He went from always complaining about you lot to complete silence one day. It was your group wasn’t it?”

But James wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of answering any of his questions. Not until they both were on the same page. “I swear to Merlin, if you tell a single soul about Remus, I will hex you into oblivion. I know you look down on people like him, call them half-breeds or whatever. But if you even mutter an insult like that to him, I will –”

“Potter, give me some credit. My family may be a bunch of sick fucks but not all of us are complete cretins. Sirius isn’t, our cousin Andromeda isn’t. Have a little faith in me?” Regulus cut him off, and James looked surprised. He’d never heard Regulus outrightly speak against his family before. He’d always thought that the younger Slytherin was as twisted as the rest of that dreary household. Well maybe until he had actually met him, but even then, doubt still remained.

Regulus looked back at him plainly, clearly seeing the conflict in the Gryffindor’s eyes. It was understandable. “Okay clearly you don’t fully believe me, which is fine. Yes, in the past I have been prejudiced towards those my family viewed as ‘lesser’ but I never really agreed with their viewpoints. I swear, I am trying to get past them, for Sirius. Because I know that until I do, he’ll never fully trust me.”

It was clear he was telling the truth. James could see. He saw it in the way the boy suddenly seemed more vulnerable instead of the cool exterior he always put on. The way his eyes dropped to the floor, causing his dark tresses to fall across his forehead. The small sigh of sadness when talking about his relationship with his brother.

“I believe you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, but my threats still stand.” James said pointedly.

“I don’t doubt they do; you are a Gryffindor after all.” Regulus said wryly.

“And you’re a Slytherin, so what are we just stating facts about one another now?” A small teasing grin crept its way onto James’ face, and even the corners of Regulus lips quirked. “How do you think it’s going between them?”

Regulus scoffed, “How am I supposed to know seeing as I, a) know nothing about what happened between them, and b) I’m not in their house and spend 24/7 with them for most of the year?”

James had to admit he had a point.

“And seeing as you are clearly not going to tell me what happened, I’m going to tell you my theory and then you can tell me if its correct, sound good?” Regulus stated and then without giving the other boy a chance to agree, he disclosed his thoughts on the matter between his brother and Lupin. “So because it’s my dear and reckless brother, I’m going to say he did something incredibly rash and stupid like tell Snape to talk a stroll on the grounds during a full moon and he saw Remus whilst he was transformed and was then sworn to secrecy, and hence why things are so awkward between my brother and him.”

He finished and looked at James expectantly. The other boy just adjusted his glasses before hesitantly nodding, “Yeah…yeah that’s kind of it.”

He remained silent but nodded, urging him to go on. James did, telling me the events – well not all of them exactly.

“Sirius was incredibly pissed that day. He’d received a letter from your mother saying – something – and Snivillus had called Lily a – a ‘ _Mudblood’._ ” James said the insult as though it physically pained him. “So he told the greasy git about how he could find Remus, and of course he went. Turned up just as Remus had finished transforming and nearly got himself killed, but I managed to get him out just in time. Dumbledore made him swear he wouldn’t say anything, and Remus has barely said a word to Sirius since that night.”

It was as though a weight had been lifted from the boy’s shoulders as James breathed a heavy sigh. It was the first time he’d truly been able to talk about it to someone who wasn’t involved. Then again, he never thought that person would be Regulus _fucking_ Black, of all people.

Regulus’ grey eyes were – not wide, so to speak, but larger than usual. “That would explain Sirius’ behaviour at the start of summer. Doing everything he could to annoy our parents. But wait, why were you there when Remus was transforming? That’s stupid, you would die.”

James only thought was: _fuck, shit bollocks._

He opened his mouth to offer some sort of god-awful excuse when they heard the door from across the hallway click open, and James was up in a second and racing out of the room to see what had happened between his friends, leaving Regulus to sit alone with his thoughts.

_Sirius, you stupid bugger._

_Potter has a death wish, they all do._

_At least now that the band is back together, I’ll be left alone and they can all hang out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another update!

**Author's Note:**

> give me a follow a tiktok - @fredmalfoyx - to see hp fandom edits and shit!


End file.
